Tamama's Joy
by TamamaNitoheiDesu
Summary: Keroro and Tamama find the chance to make love while everyone's away. Might continue if there's positive reviews, other wise it's a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the Hinata residence. Aki was at work; Fuyuki and Natsumi were at school; Giroro was in his tent cleaning his weapons; Kururu was at his lab; Dororo was who knows where; Keroro and Tamama were building Gundam in the Sarge's room.

Keroro lay on the floor, completely focused on building a new Gundam that Tamama had bought him. It wasn't unusual for Tamama to stop by the Sarge's and hang out. Tamama lay beside Keroro, happily watching him as he munched away on a bag of snacks.

"Sarge…" Tamama sighed out loud.

"Not now, Tamama. I'm busy working on this Gundam." Keroro said, paying only a little bit of attention to the Private. Tamama gazed at Keroro's hands, delicately manipulating the pieces of the model and fitting them together.

_If only those hands could be used to do what they were meant to do… _Tamama thought to himself. Suddenly he felt the tip of his member rub against the floor. Tamama let out a small squeak and blushed, trying to forget those thoughts of arousal.

_Wait! What am I doing? _Tamama thought. _Nobody's around…that means I have my beloved Sarge all to myself…_

"Hehe! Sarge, have you ever wanted someone so bad?" Tamama asked, trying to hide his giggles.

"Gero?" Keroro said quietly as his face slowly turned red. He put down the Gundam he had in his hand to avoid breaking it while he wasn't focused on it.

"W-What do you mean, Tamama?" Keroro slowly questioned. Tamama scooted closer to Keroro and placed his hand on top of the Sarge's. Keroro felt a strange sensation he never felt before.

_Those arms…those big round eyes…_ Keroro thought suddenly. Tamama smiled sweetly at him, softly massaging Keroro's hand. _I-I never felt like this before. It's like I…I want Tamama! But how could I? How could I? _Keroro went over in his mind. He felt his while body go warm.

"Sarge… I love you." Tamama said, bringing Keroro out of his thoughts. Tamama leaned in and kissed Keroro on the cheek lightly, feeling the heat from his blushing leader. Keroro sat up, and took Tamama in his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I-I think I do too." Keroro said, not sure of his new feelings for the subordinate yet. Tamama giggled and pressed his cheek against Keroro's. Keroro squirmed out of his embrace and held Tamama on the shoulders, gazing deep into his eyes.

"Tamama…"

"Sarge…"

They pressed their lips together. Keroro's heart fluttered as he held onto Tamama and felt his wet tongue swirl around in his mouth. They broke the kiss and sighed dreamily.

Tamama playfully squeezed Keroro's butt while giving him suggestive looks.

"Wanna make love with me?" Tamama teased. Keroro felt his face go hot as he struggled to answer.

"I promise it'll be good~" Tamama said, moving his hand up the Sarge's inner thigh. He could tell Keroro was going to get hard soon. Tamama shifted around so Keroro could see his throbbing member, fully out and erect.

"Gero!" Keroro gasped. He felt a warm finger make its way into his slit and couldn't take it any longer. He stopped resisting and let his dick go as hard as it wanted to be. Tamama caressed his member in his hands, slowly rubbing the tip with his delicate fingers. He began to stroke it slowly, earning soft moans from Keroro.

"T-Tamama…" Keroro moaned between breaths. Tamama giggled and started pumping faster, sucking on a finger on his left hand and using it to tickle Keroro's entrance. Keroro felt his climax approaching soon. He balled his hands into fists and spread his legs further apart.

"Nngghh…T-TAMAMA!" Keroro cried as warm white fluids spurted out of his member onto Tamama's face and upper body. Tamama wiped the warm liquid off his face and licked it lovingly, making the green frog turn a deep shade of red. Now he had his own desires to take care of.

"Sarge, get down on all fours please~" Tamama happily said. Keroro blushed, and got down with his butt facing Tamama. Tamama slowly traced his fingers around Keroro's curves, feeling each of them as if they were the most precious things in the world. Which they were to Tamama. He licked some of his fingers until they were dripping with saliva and slowly inserted them into his Sarge.

_It's so warm…hehe! I can't believe this is actually happening! Me and Sarge…alone… _Tamama thought, smiling to himself. Tamama carefully swirled his fingers around, making sure that Keroro was well lubricated. He pulled his fingers out making Keroro moan. Tamama positioned his pulsing member at the entrance, them carefully shoved it into Keroro.

"Tamama…" Keroro moaned, slightly in pain.

Tamama began thrusting in and out, grasping Keroro's hips and letting out moans. He kissed the back of Keroro's neck making him pant harder. Tamama felt the feeling slowly building up.

"S-Sarge…ahh…" Tamama moaned. He felt that he was about to have the most amazing climax in his life, right inside his Sarge. When he thought he could take no more, Tamama released his sperm deep into Keroro's body.

"Uhh…Tamama…" Keroro panted, enjoying the feeling of the tadpole's warm cum inside of him.

"Sarge~ we should have done this a long time ago…"

**AN: Please review! thanks X3**


	2. More Random Frog Love

Keroro woke up with a start. It was early in the morning; only a little bit of light found its way through the crack under the door of his room. He'd had the most amazing dream of his life, that he and Tamama were making hot love together. Keroro blushed a light shade of pink at the thought. The green alien was convinced that it was all just a dream, until he noticed Tamama curled up in a little ball beside him.

"Wha-!?" Keroro quickly covered his mouth. He didn't wan't the tadpole to wake up. Slowly, Keroro got out of bed and tip-toed over to his drawer. He pulled it open slowly, and took out his PhroggyPhone. Keroro switched to the camera function and walked back to Tamama, who shifted slightly in his sleep.

_Easy, easy..._

When he at last made it, he pointed his phone at the adorable tadpole and began snapping photos.

_Gerogerogero! These will be good for later, when the Private isn't around..._

Keroro skillfully manoeuvred the camera around so he could get the best views of Tamama. One photo from behind displayed Tamama's tender entrance, fully revealed because of the position the tadpole was sleeping in. Another showed the Private's cute sleeping face with a hint of saliva forming at the corner of his lips.

Deciding that this was enough, Keroro saved the photos and switched his PhroggyPhone off. His member was out and hard, so he climbed back into bed and hugged Tamama from behind, gently rubbing his throbbing appendage against the tadpole's back.

. . .

Natsumi walked down the halls of the frog's secret base. She turned down some more halls until she made it to Keroro's room. The door was slightly ajar, so she just pushed it open.

"Hey, stupid frog! Today's your day to do the chores, so you better start now, or I'm going to beat you until you're weak and useless!"

Keroro slowly shifted in his bed, then hopped off and stretched.

_Hm...that's a good idea..._

"On it, Natsumi..." the alien lazily yawned, hiding his plan. Natsumi glared at him for a couple more seconds, then walked off.

"Huh? What's this?" Keroro picked up a piece of paper off his mattress where Tamama had been earlier.

_Sarge, I'm going back to Momoka's. I promise to drop by later, ok? Love Tamama _

A red kiss was plastered beside his name.

"When did Tamama wear lipstick?" Keroro wondered out loud.

"What?"

The green frog yelped and turned to see Giroro standing in the doorway.

"You're late for the invasion meeting." Giroro simply stated. "And I don't know what your rambling about, Tamama wearing lipstick and all."

"Wait no! I-it's not what I meant!" Keroro tried to explain.

"Hmph. You don't need to explain yourself. Just get to the meeting room, 'leader'." Giroro snorted, and left the room.

Keroro looked down at the note in his hands, folded it, and placed it into his drawer.

. . .

The meeting room was quiet, except for Kururu's creepy laugh. The only life forms here were Kururu, Giroro, Dororo, and Mois. Tamama, as said earlier, went back to Momoka's mansion and wasn't going to be at this meeting.

The door swinged open, and a tired Keroro stumbled in.

"Kukuku! It's about time, Sergeant." Kururu laughed as Keroro plopped in his usual seat.

"Well, anyone have any good invasion plans?" Keroro sighed, knowing it was going to be another useless meeting.

"Kuku! We could use the Soul Shifter 2.0 to change all the Pekopnians into frogs, then we could easily conquer Pekopon."

"Or we could use our advanced technology and create a weapon of mass destruction to wipe out the existance of all Pekoponians."

"Or, we could-"

"I got an idea!" Keroro said, cutting off Dororo, and remembering his idea. The ninja went into the corner to sob about his life.

"Kururu! Go make a gun that can make Pekoponians weak and useless! Then, as Natsumi said, they won't be able to defend themselves from our attacks!" Keroro said.

"Ku, even though that was random, I'm going to go make a gun that does just that, kuku!" Kururu said as he left the room.

"Well, I guess this meeting is dismissed! Everyone, back to doing whatever you were doing before you got here!" Keroro shouted as he jumped off his seat and ran back to his room.

. . .

Keroro chuckled to himself as he entered his room. He clicked the door shut and locked it. The alien went over to his drawer, took out his phone and called Tamama.

"Hello, Sarge?" Tamama answered.

"Oh, Tamama! I was wondering when you'd come over."

"Well...I could come over to your place now, I mean there isn't anything important going on here anyways. I'll be right over, Sarge~!" Tamama sang as he hung up.

Keroro put his PhroggyPhone down, and waited for his friend to arrive.

. . .

A knock at the door pulled Keroro from his train of thoughts. He got up slowly and opened the door, to find Tamama smiling back at him. The tadpole leaned in and gave Keroro a light kiss on the cheek, and invited himself into the Sarge's room.

"So..." Tamama said, expecting Keroro to continue. When there wasn't an answer, the Private turned around. The green alien was standing, arms shaking.

"Sarge...what's wrong?"

"T-tamama...last n-night..."

"What about it?" Tamama cheerfully replied, slightly blushing. Keroro shifted uncomfortably. He was about to say something, but then stopped himself. A second later, the sergeant regained his courage and spoke.

"W-why?"

The word hit the Private hard in the gut.

"Because...we love each other, don't we?" Tamama said, sounding on the edge of crying.

"Um...yeah I guess, but..."

"BUT WHAT?" Tamama snapped. "WHY WOULD WE HAVE SEX IF WE DIDN'T LOVE EACH OTHER?"

Keroro squirmed uncomfortably. He slowly walked over to his bed.

"T-Tamama...It's just that...that I don't think I'm...ready for this." Keroro said in an attempt to comfort the tadpole who was now crying softly. He put his arm around Tamama's shoulders and hugged him close.

"Sarge..." Tamama said between light sniffles. "Do you think we can ever be together?"

Keroro stopped for a brief moment, continued to stroke the Private's back, then managed to regain his voice.

"I'm not sure...Can we?" And slowly Keroro brought Tamama's face in for a kiss. Tamama was taken by surprise, but a second later melted into it. They held the kiss long, twirling their tongues against each others' lips, until they broke apart for air; a strand of saliva connected between the two. Tamama blushed when he felt a finger wiggle up his slit, rubbing the tip of his semihard member. Keroro smirked and gently lay him down on the bed.

Tamama spread his legs apart, giving full access to his lover. By now, Keroro had Tamama's member out and erect, giving it slow pumps with his fist.

"S-Sarge..." Tamama moaned, shifting his hips when a wave of pleasure rolled over his body. He kept his eyes on Keroro's appendage, which was slightly moist and bouncing lightly with each pump he gave the tadpole. Keroro smiled as Tamama began to moan louder and squirm. Just as the Private was about to climax, Keroro pulled his fist away. Tamama made an annoyed groan and opened his eyes. Keroro was licking his fingers and coating them with saliva. The green frog put two stubby fingers on Tamama's entrance and began lubricating it. He swirled them around the outside, then slowly inserted them, making sure not to hurt the tadpole. Keroro left his fingers inside for a few moments, letting the Private's body get used to the feeling. Then, he pulled them out and guided his hard member to the delicate hole.  
Tamama bit his lower lip when Keroro shoved into his tight body. The pain was not great, but nor was the pleasure. Keroro blushed a shade of red, feeling the warmth from Tamama's body travel into his cock. He began slowly thrusting in and out, gradually increasing the speed. Eventually, Tamama's senses increased and he could feel hot pleasure making its way through his body with each thrust Keroro gave.

"Tamama...!" Keroro panted as he neared orgasm. He grasped the tadpole's waist and put Tamama's legs over his shoulders, getting as deep as he could. Tamama squeaked when he felt the tip of his Sarge's member hit his sweet spot, and he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Keroro. Encouraged by Tamama's cute moans, Keroro went as fast as he could, and when he least expected it, he released his milk into the Private.  
Keroro slowed a bit, grabbing Tamama's member and pumping it. Tamama was soon on the edge of his orgasm, and when it hit he made the sexiest orgasm face Keroro ever saw.

"Aahh..." moaned Tamama. He sucked in a breath of air as he shot streams of cum onto Keroro's body and face. Tamama gazed into Keroro's eyes, loving him more in that moment than ever before. The two stopped to catch their breath, panting hard. Keroro pulled out of Tamama and collapsed onto the bed, not bothered by the tadpole's seed still all over him. Tamama cuddled up to Keroro, and kissed his cheek.

"I think I love you, Tamama..." the Sarge said with his eyes closed. Tamama put his arm onto Keroro's chest and purred.

"I know I love you Sarge~"


End file.
